


The King of Wakanda has really nice coats

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Summary: T’Challa goes on a mission with the AvengersY/S/O - Your Superhero Outfit
Relationships: T'Challa (Marvel) & Reader, T'Challa (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	The King of Wakanda has really nice coats

**Author's Note:**

> T’Challa goes on a mission with the Avengers
> 
> Y/S/O - Your Superhero Outfit

This mission takes place in Russia in the woods during the dead of winter. Y/S/O is not for the winter weather. Although your power is fire. You still had not worn any extra layers. Thankfully, you were saved.

On the plane over, you sit next to T’Challa. He isn’t wearing his Black Panther outfit yet. You look over at him; he’s wearing a huge and warm jacket. He catches you staring at his coat.

“Are you okay?” He asks you.

“Yes, yes,” you say and turn away, embarrassed. He noticed your problem and took off his coat and handed it to you. You look back at him. You say nothing at first. He smiles as you take the coat.

“Thank you,” you say finally. You put on the coat, and it’s so warm and so comfy.

“My pleasure,” he says.


End file.
